Charmed Another Side, Another Story
by Yusho MinChao
Summary: After the loss of a dear friend and true love, The Charmed Ones do their best to move forward. They soon realize that no one death can prevent them from fulfilling their Charmed destiny.
1. Part 1

Charmed

Another Side, Another Story

Premise: After The Charmed Ones lose Andy, the sisters find themselves soul searching. Phoebe decides to volunteer as a way to give back in honor of Andy, to do something meaning with her life outside of being a witch. Piper resolves to follow her dream, seeing that life is too short to keep putting it off. And Prue, she quits her job. She has taken Andy's death the hardest and withdrawn into herself. She takes life one day at a time.

The Oracle, The Witchlock and The Archlighter

(Part 1)

Phoebe grabs a bagel from the kitchen and heads for the door of the manor just as she hears a knock on it. She opens it to find Darryl.

"Hey Darryl, how are you?" she asks.

"Same old," he answers. "You doing okay?"

Phoebe reveals a short smile and shrugs, indicating as best as can be expected. "Did you need something? I was actually headed out." She checks her wristwatch. "I'm going to be late my first day."

"I was in the neighborhood," Darryl tells her, "and I was hoping to see Prue while I had the chance."

Phoebe comes out of the manor and closes the door behind her. "She left out early this morning, but I'll tell her you stopped by."

"It's important," Darryl said. "I haven't been able to get a hold of her, and I think she'd want to hear what I have to say."

"I'll make sure she gets your message," Phoebe says seriously. She knows without him saying that it concerns Andy.

"Darryl!" An unfamiliar voice draws both Phoebe and Darryl's attention. "I thought you were going to come help out."

"I'll be over there in a minute," Darryl shouts back.

Phoebe and Darryl watch a tall, built, dark-skinned man with dreadlocks in a ponytail carry a box inside the house. He was attractive and had a charming smile.

"A friend of yours?" Phoebe asks, turning to Darryl.

"Old high school buddy and your new neighbor," Darryl says. "His name's Graham Donahue. I came to help him with the move. I'll talk to you later."

Darryl crosses over from her yard and enters Graham's house. Phoebe walks down the steps to climb on her bike. Before she takes off down her driveway, she glances at the house and believes she sees a woman watching her from the window. She notices is the curtain move slightly back into place. She wonders about it, leaving after she checks her wristwatch again and realizes she is definitely going to be late, but she can't shake or explain the vibe she gets from seeing a glimpse of that woman.

Opening Credits Roll

Prue – Shannen Doherty

Piper – Holly Marie Combs

Phoebe – And Alyssa Milano

Darryl – Dorian Gregory

Graham – Will Dorsey

Whitney – Nadia Vixamar

Theme Song: How Soon Is Now by Love Spit Love

_Prue._ Prue wakes up with a gasp. She wakes up from a dream of her last meeting with Andy, their final kiss and their final goodbye. She can't shake the image of seeing Andy's lifeless body in the living room. She looks to the left to read the clock on her nightstand and sees that it is 3:30 a.m. She's overwhelmed with anger, grief and pain. It hurts. She climbs out of bed and decides to do what she has been doing for the past month in order to rid herself of those feelings. She throws on a jacket, grabs her duffle bag and keys and leaves the house.

Piper goes to the window and watches Prue drive off. From there, she enters Phoebe's room and wakes her.

"Phoebe," Piper calls to her. "Wake up."

"It can wait until tomorrow," Phoebe says, trying to push Piper away with her hand and burying her head further into her pillow.

"No it cannot," Piper pulls Phoebe's pillow from under her head and whacks her with it. "This is serious. It's about Prue."

Phoebe opens her eyes and sits up. "What's wrong?"

"She left again," Piper says quietly. "She's been doing this for a month now, sneaking out in the early morning. I tried asking her where she goes. She wouldn't answer. I'm worried. What if a demon or warlock attacks her? We've been demon free for a month, but we both know that won't last forever."

Phoebe wraps her arms around Piper. "She can take care of herself. Prue would not put herself in danger."

"Prue also would never up and quit her job," Piper says. "Prue is not herself. She lost the love of her life. You realize that, don't you? No matter what she says she's not okay."

Phoebe could see that Piper was visibly upset that she didn't know how to help Prue through her pain, but before she could say anything to comfort her, she received a premonition.

- Phoebe sees Graham. He is in a gym, a weight room, working out until a warlock blinks into the room. The warlock is dressed in a black. He's light-skinned with curly dishwater blond hair in a ponytail. His hazel eyes are piercing. Phoebe notices a clock in the room that reads 3:42 a.m. The warlock tries to stab Graham with an athame, but Graham avoids it before he struggles against the warlock. The warlock knocks Graham back before he chucks the athame into his chest. -

"What did you see?" Piper asks. "Is Prue in danger?"

"No," Phoebe says. "Our new next-door neighbor is." She slips on her

shoes, grabs Piper by the hand and drags her along. "Is there any way we could get a hold of Prue?"

"She never answers when I try to call her," Piper says.

"Then, the only other option is to try to get a hold of Graham."

"Our new next-door neighbor," Piper says.

Phoebe nods as she pulls Piper down the stairs, across the yard and

to Graham's door. She proceeds to knock on it multiple times. She hopes he hasn't left his house yet, so she can stop him. If he has left already, she is sure she saw someone else in the house, and she hopes this woman can contact him before he gets killed. She realizes Darryl would be a big help in this situation, but there is no time.

A dark-skinned woman with dark brown eyes and a scarf wrapped around her heads comes to the door and opens it. She smiles for a moment, which surprises Phoebe and Piper, but the woman lets her smile quickly fall away.

"It's late, or rather, it's early," the woman says. "May I help you?"

"I know this is going to sound crazy, but is Graham here?"

"No," the woman replies. She sighs. "We got into a heated discussion unfortunately. He left."

"Is there any way you can get a hold of him? It's very important."

"Hello," Piper cuts in. "I'm Piper. This is my sister Phoebe. We live next door."

"Oh right, sorry," Phoebe says. "I met, well I saw, Graham earlier, and it's really important that I speak to him right now."

"Right," the woman says. "I'm Whitney. Graham is one of my older brothers. Come on in. I'll call him now."

Whitney turns away from them and walks toward the house phone.

"She's oddly calm about this," Piper mutters under her breath, as she holds onto Phoebe, who pulls her along into the house.

Phoebe closes the door behind them. "If anything goes wrong, then you know what to do." They nod in agreement before they both stand behind Whitney and keep an eye on her while she calls Graham.

Prue is in a gym, taking out all her pain and frustrations on a punching bag. The gym is seedy, shady, but she doesn't mind it. It suits her purposes. It is quiet, and empty, so she can even practice her power here from time to time. If she doesn't want to lose one of her sisters the way she lost Andy, she has to become better. She took up kickboxing to be prepared on the physical front. She practices channeling her power into her attacks, but that is easier said than done. She couldn't save Andy, she doubts she could save her sisters from the next evil that appears, but she promises herself that she will make sure it doesn't come to that.

She punches and kicks the bag for dear life. She keeps seeing Andy's face. She feels him nearby, even though she knows that shouldn't be possible. He told her she had to let him go, but she can't. How could she? She accidently channels her Telekinesis into a punch and sends the punching bag flying across the gym. She watches it hit the wall and burst into sand. The wall clock reads 3:40 a.m. She takes a deep breath, sweating like mad. She covers her eyes with her forearm and holds back the tears, trying not to cry.

Graham gets off the bench press and answers his cell phone, pulling it from his duffle bag.

"What's wrong?" he immediately answers. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Whitney says in a calm voice. "The woman Darryl spoke with earlier. Phoebe, he told you about her, is here. She and her sister need to speak with you."

"Speak to me?"

"They say they just need you to come home right away," Whitney says. "Or at least get somewhere crowded. Phoebe says you need to hurry before 3:42. Listen, she believes you're in danger, and I agree with her."

Graham glances up at the wall clock and grabs his shirt and duffle bag and heads out of the weight room. "All right, I'm headed home now. I'll see you soon." He ends the conversation with his sister and tosses his cell phone into his bag.

As he leaves the weight room, he sees a dark-haired woman with her face covered, bent down near the floor. A second later, the warlock blinks in front of him. Graham grabs a hold of him. The warlock grabs hold of him at the same time, and they struggle back into the weight room, falling over one of the machines.

Prue hears the noise and stands up. She starts toward the weight room to see what is going on.

The warlock is up before Graham and makes an athame appear in his hand. He chucks it at Graham's chest, but Prue shows up to use her Telekinesis to send the athame off to the side.

"Witch," the warlock spits.

The warlock turns toward Prue, but Prue watches as the innocent she saved scrambles to his feet and throws a light projectile at the warlock. It stuns him for a second. This prompts Prue to take all her anger and pain out on the warlock with a flurry of kicks and punches. She once again channels her power into a punch, this time on purpose, and sends the warlock into the wall of the weight room.

Prue watches the warlock stand up and dust himself off. Graham comes to Prue's side.

"You're a witch," they say to each other at the same time, not taking their eyes off the warlock.

"I am," Prue answers.

"Some thing like that," Graham answers. Prue wonders what he means by that.

"Until next time," the warlock tells Graham. He blinks from the room.

Prue faces Graham. "You know him?"

"In a way," Graham says. "He's my brother."


	2. Part 2

Charmed

Another Side, Another Story

The Oracle, The Witchlock and The Archlighter

(Part 2)

"His name's Orlin," Graham explains, as he reaches into his duffle bag to get his shirt and pull it on. "He's one of my brothers." He picks up his duffle bag from the floor and goes to retrieve the athame Orlin tried to use against him.

"That means you're a Warlock too," Prue says, watching him to make sure he doesn't make any sudden moves.

"No," Graham says. He looks her way, looking into her eyes so she will believe him. "I'm what my sister affectionately calls a Witchlock."

"Never heard the term," Prue says, but she already understands to what it references.

"You wouldn't," Graham says. "It's fairly new." A short smile crosses his face before his expression becomes serious and he begins to examine the athame. "That's not important at the moment. This athame wasn't meant to kill me." He tells her this right before he walks out of the weight room.

Prue follows him. She notices that Graham speaks aloud to her but more so speaks to himself on the subject.

"Orlin meant to absorb one of my powers," Graham says. "Instead, he managed to grab hold of me, which weakened my collective powers." As he walks toward the exit of the gym, he turns and adds for Prue's benefit: "One of his abilities." He continues. "I'm not any of his concern, especially to my brother, any of them, and trust me, I have a lot. Our father wants my sister, our half sister." The two of them reach his truck. "I have to get to her."

"I'll come with you," Prue says, bringing him from his thoughts and worries.

"I appreciate it, but I'll handle it."

"I wasn't asking," Prue tells him, opening the passenger side door and climbing into his truck. "Let's go." She pulls the door shut.

Graham looks at her and nods.

"Orlin," Whitney says when he appears in the living room and stands across from her, Piper and Phoebe a little ways behind her.

"Whoa," Piper exclaims when she and Phoebe lay eyes on the newcomer.

"That's the Warlock from my vision," Phoebe tells Piper. "Freeze him."

Piper throws up her hands and does exactly that.

"We better go," Whitney says, turning to face the sisters. "He won't stay that way for long."

"Whoa," Phoebe exclaims. "Power of premonition, did not see that coming."

"She didn't freeze Phoebe," Piper tries not to panic. "Why didn't she freeze Phoebe?" Piper yanks herself and Phoebe a step back from Whitney.

Phoebe is unsure for a moment, but the answer comes to her. "She's a good Witch."

"You've got the good part right, but I'm not a Witch." Whitney tells them, which calms Piper a little.

Orlin breaks from the freeze and causes an athame to appear in his hand. He throws it at Whitney and blinks from the room. Piper freezes it, and Phoebe grabs it. Orlin blinks in behind Whitney, and Phoebe chucks the athame at him.

Orlin grabs hold of Whitney to blink away with her, but Graham had entered the house, and so, hits Orlin with a light projectile. This stuns him, and with her Telekinesis, Prue stands beside Graham as she drives the athame into Orlin's chest.

They all watch as the athame absorbs one of his powers. Orlin stumbles back before he manages to pull it out.

"Two good Witches," Orlin says through clenched teeth. "Three. The Elders went all out to have you and Graham protected. Won't save you. I weakened Graham's shielding power. We know where to find you now." He blinks out.

Whitney turns toward Graham. "Good news? We're in good hands."

She watches as Prue goes to join her sisters, and Graham follows her gaze. Her words leave him confused.

"Are you two ok?" Prue asks her sisters.

"Yeah," Phoebe says, "we're okay, but you cut it pretty close." She jokes with Prue.

After Phoebe answers her, Prue looks to Piper.

Piper nods. "What are you doing here?" She and Phoebe were both surprised to see her arrive.

"We'll talk about it later," Prue says under her breath, but she looks to Graham, indicating he had brought her there.

"We're in good hands," Graham repeats Whitney's words.

"Us three?" Phoebe questions Whitney's words, having caught them when she spoke.

The sisters and Graham give Whitney their attention.

"We're in the hands of The Charmed Ones," Whitney says. Graham looks surprised. "They were right to send us here." She focuses on the sisters. "It is so good to meet you three."

"That's why you smiled when we came to the door," Piper says. "You knew who we were."

"Not everybody knows you exist," Whitney says. "Some say you three are a rumor. I learned the truth firsthand."

"From they," Prue says. "Who are they?" She wants answers.

"The Elders," Piper assumes.

"Partially," Whitney says. "It was your Whitelighter Leo and my new protector Andrew who recommended I come into your care."

The sisters look at each other, wishing this all made more sense. Piper thinks about Leo and wonders how he got involved and if he'll be back to explain himself. Prue gets a feeling in her gut, the name Andrew strikes a chord, but she realizes her Andy and Whitney's Andrew cannot be the same person. The feeling in her gut, however, says otherwise.

"Andy?" Prue questions, almost whispers.

Piper takes hold of her hand, and Phoebe holds onto her arm. Both of them wanting to comfort her, calm her, worried she's about to be disappointed and fall further into despair.

"My Andy?" Prue questions.

Whitney nods. "Your Andy."


	3. Part 3

Charmed

Another Side, Another Story

The Oracle, The Witchlock and The Archlighter

(Part 3)

"Is this some kind of joke!" Prue glares at Whitney. "My Andy is dead. He's not your protector. He's not a Whitelighter. He's gone. This is a trick, and we'll find out what you two are about, right before we vanquish both of you." She turns toward her sisters without looking at them. "We're done here." She leaves, not giving Graham or Whitney a second glance before she walks out the open door.

Piper follows Prue concerned about her and ashamed they are leaving this way. As Piper pulls Phoebe along, Phoebe and Whitney share a look.

"It's the truth," Whitney mouths to her.

Phoebe doesn't know what to think, about Andy or whether Whitney is telling the truth, but she does know with Orlin still out there Graham and Whitney are innocents she and her sisters have to protect. She received that premonition for a reason, even if she questions how exactly she received it.

"Prue," Piper calls after her. They cross from their neighbor's yard to their own. She tries to catch up to Prue, knowing Prue heads toward her bedroom.

Prue enters the manor and quickly climbs the stairs. She is on the verge of crying, tears of anger and frustration. Her own thoughts are overwhelming her. She wants Andy to be back, but if he were back, why wouldn't Leo or the Elders tell them about it? Andy never wanted to get pulled into this life. If he hadn't wanted to be a part of it when he was alive, why would he become a part of it after his death?

She stops at her bedroom door, her hand about to turn her doorknob. Piper and Phoebe stand a little bit behind her, watching her.

"Prue," Piper calls her a second time.

Prue closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. With magic, she understood anything was possible, but Whitney's words, her information, did not hold weight. Prue opens her eyes. She plans to end Whitney's ruse. Instead of going into her room to try to block out the pain of the loss of Andy, Prue heads for the attic. Climbing those stairs, however, she feels conflicted. Her pain makes her want to doubt, but her gut tells her to believe.

"Prue," Piper calls to her once more with feeling. "Stop damn it!"

Piper, still pulling Phoebe in tow, meets Prue in the attic. Piper's words surprise both Phoebe and Prue. Phoebe's eyes grow wide. Prue stops for a moment, but she continues until she stands in front of the Book of Shadows. Piper finally lets Phoebe go.

"I understand you're upset," Piper starts, "but this is all easily remedied. We want to find out the truth. All we've got to do is call for Leo." She gestures upward. "There was no reason for you to speak to Whitney and Graham like that."

"She makes a good point," Phoebe adds. "Besides, I received a premonition about Graham, which makes him an innocent, and you saved him. Something is at work here. We just have to figure out what that is. And you know what, we should've expected this. Today is our anniversary."

"Yeah," Piper frowns, "so much for being demon free." She crosses her arms. "Look Prue, we miss him too. If there's a chance he's back, let's find out together. I don't want to see you..."

"Like you've been recently," Phoebe finishes her sentence for her.

"Anymore," Piper adds.

"You're right," Prue says. She tears up. "I blame myself for his death, and I've been lost because of it. Whitney, Graham, they just made things more complicated for me than they already were. I don't know what to do."

"And you're definitely not used to that," Piper says and adds a small smile as she walks up and wraps an arm around Prue's waist, giving her a short squeeze.

"Honey," Phoebe says, joining them and hooking an arm around Prue's arm. "You don't have to know what to do all the time, even if you are the oldest. And you can't blame yourself. Andy did what he did because of who he was, and who he was, was why you, and the two of us, loved him."

"When you don't know what to do," Piper says, "you ask for help."

After a brief silence, Prue nods, and seconds later, she allows herself to smile.

"We could use a little help right now," Phoebe says. "We have to figure out who this Warlock Orlin is and what he has to do with Graham and Whitney."

"Find out what Orlin is in the grand scheme of things," Piper says. "Not to mention Whitney. She said she was good but wasn't a Witch."

"I came up here to search the book for answers to those questions," Prue says. Before she can open the book, the book opens itself and the pages turn.

When it stops on a page, they all read it.

Rite of Passage

Fight it with the Power of One

A more powerful Evil waits

Protect the innocent

Everything happens for a reason

"That looks like a sign to me," Phoebe comments first. "We better get crackin'."

"A more powerful Evil waits," Piper says. "That's not a good sign."

"It points us in the right direction," Prue says. "We're going to help them, Whitney and Graham."

Piper gives her a look. She's not completely convinced. She turns away from Prue and Phoebe. "Leo!" She calls for their Whitelighter. "Andy might be alive, Phoebe receives a premonition out of nowhere, and two new people from the magical community move next door." She tells this to her sisters and the ceiling at the same time. "Leo! We could really use your help down here." She adds to her sisters. "Time to call in the cavalry." "Leo, you got some 'splaining to do."

Nothing happens. Leo doesn't come.

Piper faces her sisters. "And that's not a good sign either."


	4. Part 4

Charmed

Another Side, Another Story

The Oracle, The Witchlock and The Archlighter

(Part 4)

"It doesn't necessarily mean trouble," Prue tells Piper. "It means the Elders might not be allowing Leo to come."

"He also does have other charges sweetie," Phoebe adds. "Try not to panic." She walks toward her and pushes her toward the attic doorway. "Now, it's off to bed with you missy."

"What?" Piper questions. "Why?" She finds herself confused as she tries to stop Phoebe, she flails her arms about, but she fails.

Phoebe pushes her out of the attic and bars her from reentering.

"You have a meeting about the loan today," Prue reminds Piper, moving into her field of vision. "Get some rest."

"Let us nonworking people take care of this," Phoebe tells her and chuckles.

"Are you sure?" Piper asks. She looks from Phoebe to Prue.

"Positive," Prue says. She reassures her with a nod before moving back to the book.

Phoebe hugs Piper. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Piper says. She turns to leave but turns back around. "We're going to discuss that Rite of Passage entry of the Book of Shadows later. We need to figure out what the Power of One means."

"We will," Phoebe says, turning Piper around and pushing her away. "Later."

Piper leaves, and Phoebe smiles and shakes her head. Phoebe goes and stands before Prue, leaning onto the bookstand for a moment, the book between them. Prue flips through the book.

"Searching for Orlin?" Phoebe asks. Prue shakes her head. "You going to be okay?" Phoebe adds. Prue nods.

Prue doesn't look up from the book. She hears Phoebe suck on her teeth, so she realizes she should answer her with words. "I will be, especially now that I have something to focus on." She looks up. She should let her in on what she's doing. "Graham's not a Witch either. He's a Witchlock, half-Witch and half-Warlock. I'm trying to find something on it."

"I don't think you're going to find anything on Witchlocks in the book," Phoebe says, her voice telling Prue she considers that an out-there development. She's surprised to hear such a combination exist.

"I don't think so either," Prue says after looking down and flipping through several more pages.

"Do you think Whitney is a Witchlock?" Phoebe says. "I mean she would have to be, right? She's his sister."

"She isn't," Prue says. "She's calls Graham a Witchlock. I'm thinking she doesn't apply the term to herself."

"And I guess if you had the Elders trying to keep you protected," Phoebe surmises, "you wouldn't be half-Warlock." She adds. "If we believe her."

"I'll have to talk to Graham," Prue says.

"I'll go with you just in case," Phoebe says.

Prue comes from in front of the book. "Don't you have Big Brothers/Big Sisters today, or is it the Soup Kitchen?"

"No," Phoebe tells her. "I go to the Soup Kitchen Monday and Wednesday, and I help Big Brothers/Big Sisters on Friday and Saturday. Don't change the subject." Phoebe gives her a look.

"He reminds me of Brendan," Prue says, gazing off through the attic window before she returns her gaze to Phoebe. "Remember him?" Phoebe nods. "I don't think he'll be any trouble."

"Maybe I'll go talk to Brendan," Phoebe says. "Graham's family name is Donahue. It might lead to something." Phoebe notices Prue, who gazes out the attic window a second time, about to object but refrain from doing so. Prue looks tired.

"Graham will provide answers," Prue says softly. Phoebe notices she seems to say this more to herself. She turns to Phoebe. "Do you mind if I turn in?"

"No," Phoebe says. "Go ahead." She hugs her. "Good night."

"Night," Prue says before she walks from the attic to her room.

Phoebe goes before the book. She places her hands on it before she starts flipping pages. "I'll see if I can find Orlin. Maybe we can summon him, I can write a spell, and we can vanquish him before he gives up Graham and Whitney's location. Fit a vanquish in before Piper's morning commute." She shrugs. "Sounds like a plan." She stops. "Why am I talking to myself?" She reads the Warlock entry, to refresh her memory.

Warlocks

An Evil race of magical beings

They hunt, capture, and kill Witches for power.

Many are former Witches who have chosen and dedicated themselves to the path of Evil, but they can be born into the world with dark magic, inheriting it from their parents.

Afterward, Phoebe searches for Orlin. When that doesn't pan out, she searches for the name Donahue. No luck.

"This book has too many pages," she says, flipping back and forth from the pages at the beginning, middle, and end of the book.

The pages of the book turn themselves.

It falls on a page, the exact one she and her sisters need.

"How do you do that?" Phoebe says, surprised and amazed. She reads the page.

Warlock Clans

Some Upper-level Warlocks form clans by seducing or raping Witches. The Warlocks that become a part of one of these clans are stronger because of their collective tie but specifically serve the purpose of empowering the Warlock that started or produced the clan.

"Going by this our second year as Witches is definitely going to be more

challenging than our first," Phoebe says to herself. "And we have to fight Orlin with the Power of One."

This page of the book informs Phoebe there are more Warlocks Orlin could have assist him and they will all be stronger than Warlocks they've faced in the past. However, the page concerning the Rite of Passage stumps her. If Orlin is one of many and there is a more powerful Evil waiting, the Power of One wouldn't get anything done, which meant it couldn't mean just one of them.

"The Power of Three," Phoebe hears a voice whisper.

Phoebe looks around. "Grams?"


	5. Part 5

Charmed

Another Side, Another Story

The Oracle, The Witchlock and The Archlighter

(Part 5)

Orlin blinks into his bedroom of his apartment. His injury isn't that bad, but he knows he needs to take care of it. He feels weaker with the loss of one of his powers. If he plans to take on those three Witches, he also needs to regain that power. In order to regain it, he needs his brother. Fortunately, the brother he needs to see for help is the one he trusts most, even though that's not much more than he trusts the others.

Orlin is wary about going to see him. The information he has, what he might accomplish, will grant him a better status within his clan and more power. No one else can learn what he knows. He will lie his way to the top, do whatever it takes. He opens the door of his room and sees his brother conducting business. He watches him finish a transaction. When his brother notices him standing in the doorway of his room, he ushers Orlin forward.

"Detrius," Orlin says, taking steps toward him. "Got a job for you."

Detrius sends his client away with a nod. "From the looks of it, you've found him." Detrius wears a black dress shirt with a navy blue vest. The two of them are the same height, but Detrius is bulkier. He has long black hair, which he keeps in a ponytail. One long bang hangs over his left eye, his eyes almond-shaped and dark brown. He has pale skin but a scattering of freckles on his face. His face expresses peace but Orlin knows it hides rage.

"I found them both," Orlin says, "but three Witches interfered." He tosses the athame with his power sealed within it on the nearby table. "You're a Power Broker. Transfer my power back into me."

"Are you going to tell me where they are?" Detrius asks, referring to the three Witches and ignoring his command. Orlin stares at him. "Are you going to tell our father?"

Orlin gets impatient, narrowing his eyes and looking from the athame to Detrius a couple times.

"You can't," Detrius says and smiles. "He doesn't know you're searching for them without his permission, disobeying his orders."

"Mind your business," Orlin says. "We made a deal." Detrius would get any powers he took from Graham, Whitney or anyone he came across in the process of his endeavor.

"You should tell him," Detrius says. "This shows you don't listen well when he speaks." Detrius sits on the table, picking up the athame and pulling out the power. He holds its orb in his hand. "Do you remember why we've come here? Why he sent us all here?"

Orlin doesn't recall.

"To investigate three Witches who are shifting the balance in San Francisco in good's favor," Detrius tells him. He puts Orlin's power back into his body.

"You tell him," Orlin replies. "I'm going to rest, recover from the bout and this injury. Afterward, I'll bring in Whitney." He turns from Detrius and walks for his room.

"You don't think they're the Witches we were sent to find," Detrius says.

"Too easy if you ask me," Orlin says, entering his room and shutting the door.

Detrius wants to come to his own conclusion concerning these three Witches after meeting them himself. He walks over and stands before Orlin's door. "When you go, you'll take me with you."

Orlin stares at the door from the other side. Sorry brother, he thinks, this won't play out that way.

Piper comes down the stairs after getting dressed for her meeting. She sees Prue at the window of the living room, looking out of it while drinking coffee. Piper's not surprised. Prue never fails to be up first, having prepared coffee for all of them, even after Andy's death affected her so.

Prue hears Piper come down the stairs, so she turns toward her. "You're up and ready to go. Graham came by this morning." Piper raises an eyebrow. "I left my car at the gym. He took me to get it before he went to work. We talked a little. I learned he's a doctor. We agreed to meet for lunch to discuss him, our supernatural lives as well."

"That's..." Piper can't find words to express how she feels about this. "You're taking Phoebe with you, right?"

Prue gives her a look. "I can take care of myself." They walk through the dining room together toward the kitchen. " She'll be safer here at the manor. Besides, I don't think she'll be going anywhere for a while."

They enter the kitchen. They see Phoebe sleeping at the kitchen table, her head resting on it. Two spells and a potion reside on it too. They also see the post-it note stuck on her forehead. Piper sees the kitchen is a mess. Prue walks over to the table and takes the note from Phoebe's head, showing it to Piper. Piper reads it: Wake me.

"Something tells me she's going to want to sleep in today," Prue says.

"Longer than usual," Piper adds. They smile. Prue proceeds to gently shake Phoebe awake.

"Piper," Phoebe says drowsily, seeing her first.

"You got a little drool," Piper says, gesturing at Phoebe's mouth. She's joking. Phoebe frowns. Prue smiles, almost chuckles.

Phoebe stands up from the table. "We're going to vanquish Orlin." She picks up one of the spells. "This is the vanquishing spell." She hands this to Prue. "I've got this potion to wipe his memory, we don't what him to remember where Graham and Whitney live, and I wrote a spell to summon him here."

"If we're going to vanquish him," Piper starts, "why make a potion to wipe his memory?"

"Just in case?" Phoebe says. "It was late." She adds exhausted.

"This spell is terrible," Prue says, after reading the vanquishing spell.

"It was late," Phoebe whimpers. Prue and Piper laugh.

"You did good work sis," Prue says. "Thanks." With one word, Phoebe understands Prue is thanking her for more than just her work. She's also thanking her for taking point on this. Prue places a hand her back.

"Let's go do this," Piper says, "before I'm late." She gestures for them to move their butts.

"Shall we?" Phoebe asks Prue.

Prue leads the way. She stops near the stairs in the sitting room. Piper stands beside her. Phoebe stands next to Piper.

"Here we go," Phoebe says. She reads the spell to summon Orlin. "Warlock, Warlock Orlin, wherever you are...We need you near, here, not far."

"Geeze," Piper says. "That's awful."

"It was late," Phoebe exclaims, throwing her hands up.

The three of them watch Orlin pop into the middle of the sitting room.

Orlin looks surprised until he sees them and understands how he got there.

"Witches," Orlin spits, his whole body seething.


	6. Part 6

Charmed

Another Side, Another Story

The Oracle, The Witchlock and The Archlighter

(Part 6)

Piper freezes Orlin. Prue holds out the vanquishing spell so the three of them can say it together.

"Evil being, troublesome rat," they start, but as they start, another Warlock blinks into the foyer.

Prue uses her Telekinesis, waving a hand to forcefully throw the new Warlock into the living room. She and her sisters hear him crash into their living room table.

"One evil at a time," Prue says.

"Evil being," the sisters start again, but Orlin breaks from the freeze and blinks out.

Orlin blinks in beside Phoebe and grabs onto her arm, using his power to weaken hers. Phoebe smashes her potion on his back right before she falls unconscious.

"Phoebe," Piper calls to her, catching Phoebe at the same time as she slips to the floor.

Prue channels her Telekinesis through her eyes to slam Orlin into the wall of the dining room. He drops to the floor. She watches him stand up and look around disoriented and confused. Meeting her glare he blinks out.

Prue rushes into the sitting room to look for the other Warlock in the living room. He stands and rests his eyes on her. She glares at him. He smiles, winks, and blinks out. She hurries back to Piper and Phoebe, bending down beside them.

"She okay?" Prue asks, trying to keep herself from having a panic attack. She sees the image of Andy's dead body covered in the living room flashing before her eyes.

"I don't know," Piper says. "She's breathing. She's just unconscious. We'll have to wait until she's conscious to make sure she's all right."

Prue remembers her earlier encounters with Orlin and what Graham said about what happened to him during their first encounter with him. She stands up.

"Let's get her on the couch," Prue says, taking a deep breath. They carry her onto the couch. Prue bends down close to her and watches her breath. "She'll be okay. Orlin has the power to weaken powers with his touch. I assume the greater the hold or the longer the touch the more it affects the victim."

"How do you...?" Piper asks.

Prue faces her. "I'm going off what Graham told me when we went up against him and what Orlin told us early this morning, about how he was able to find Whitney."

"Weakening Graham's shielding power," Piper remembers.

Prue stands and nods. "I'll take care of her. You, get going." She gives Piper a quick hug. Piper walks around the couch, glances down at Phoebe and places a hand on her shoulder before she gets her purse and leaves the manor.

Prue sits on the end of the couch and rests Phoebe's legs on her lap, watching over her and waiting for her to wake up.

Maybe we went into this too fast, Piper thinks. She gets in her jeep and puts the key in the ignition. Fight it with the Power of One. Is that Graham, Whitney? Piper starts her jeep.

"The Power of Three," Piper hears a voice whisper, Gram's voice. No, she thinks. She shakes her head. She pulls from the driveway and leaves.

Phoebe wakes up to Prue, who is dressed from the pajamas, sweats and gym shorts she's been wearing constantly for too long. She sits up. She watches Prue pick up a glass of water from the coffee table when she notices she's awake. Prue hands it to her.

Phoebe takes it. "All things considered, I did get a nice nap in." She takes a drink before she sets the glass back on the table. She looks to Prue.

Prue gives her a look. "Are you feeling all right?"

"I am," Phoebe says. "Last I remember, I hit Orlin with my potion, so it's a good thing I made it, considering he got away." She's smiling.

Prue nods in agreement. "He has a friend."

"A brother," Phoebe corrects her.

"Yeah," Prue says. "You're right. Think he told him about Whitney and Graham?"

"Nah," Phoebe replies. "That would require trust, and when you're evil, I think that's a luxury."

"Good point," Prue says. She picks up a plate from the coffee table. "Made you a sandwich. You've been out a while."

"Thanks," Phoebe says. "You heading out?" They hear a knock at the door.

"If you're okay for me to leave," Prue says, "I'm having lunch with Graham."

"Go head," Phoebe says. "Just bring me back something."

"I plan on it," Prue says. She gets off the couch and heads for the door. She looks over her shoulder at Phoebe. "Answers." Phoebe frowns and acts like she's going to throw one of the throw pillows at her.

Prue opens the door, and Phoebe leans back on the couch to get a good look at Graham. Prue leaves with him.

Not five minutes later, Phoebe hears another knock at the door. She gets off the couch to go and open it. "Who is it?" She asks this as she opens the door to find Whitney, holding a pot by the handles on either side with a pie sitting on top of it.

"I figured if our siblings are having lunch," Whitney says. She smiles. "We should too. Give us a chance to talk."


	7. Part 7

Charmed

Another Side, Another Story

The Oracle, The Witchlock and The Archlighter

(Part 7)

Prue and Graham sit in the back corner of a quaint restaurant. Graham pulls out her chair for her and has her sit down before he seats himself. They remain relatively quiet with each other until after they order their meals. From eye contact, they seem to agree they need to wait before they delve into the conversation they are about to have.

Before Prue can shoot the question she has on her tongue, Graham starts.

"I didn't know about you," Graham says. "I didn't know about you or your sisters."

"I believe you," Prue says. "From your reaction earlier this morning, I take it Whitney has kept you in the dark."

"I promised our mother I would take care of her," Graham says. "Kind of dedicated my life to it. Whatever she asks I go with it. Don't ask too many questions."

"That's how you ended up here," Prue concluded. Whitney had Graham move them here after she met with Leo and the Elders, after they decided they should be near The Charmed Ones. This is her theory.

Graham nods. "She serves a higher power. I've always known that fact. It's all I needed to know."

Prue probably wouldn't admit this to her sisters, but she wanted Graham and Whitney to be genuine. She and her sisters became a part of this world, only been a part of it for a year. It would be nice to meet people who had more experience with it, especially ones they, she and her sisters, could call allies.

Besides, the more Graham spoke the more they appeared to have in common.

"I promised my mother I would take care of my sisters," Prue says. She pauses before she continues. "Although, she was already gone when I made my promise."

Their eyes meet.

"The responsibilities of the eldest," Graham says. "Make sure your younger siblings are safe and happy." He smiles. "Sorry to hear about your mother."

"Same to you," Prue says.

"Was it to Evil?" Graham asks.

Prue shook her head but only after a moment passes. Her mother had drowned, but the thought never crossed her mind. Her mother was a Witch. Could Grams have kept the truth from them because they hadn't known about their heritage when they were younger?

"Evil took my mother when I was 12 years old," Graham says.

Silence falls between them. Prue appreciates Graham's openness and honesty. Their food arrives. After their waiter leaves, they speak at the same time.

"Your father?" Their expressions in response to this question reveal to the other both their fathers had been trouble.

"Your father is the reason you're half-Warlock," Prue says. Graham nods. "And your sister?"

"She's my half-sister, so she escaped that fate," Graham says, "but I exist because of her fate."

Prue gave him a questioning look. "Her fate. What is she?"

"I love to cook," Whitney says.

"So does Piper," Phoebe says. "She would love you."

Phoebe leads Whitney into the kitchen, and they sit down to the table after Phoebe gets bowls, small plates, utensils and cups. They have bowls of gumbo, pie and lemonade for lunch.

"Smells so good," Phoebe says. "Thank you."

"It's the least I could do," Whitney says. "You saved Graham."

"Something tells me I had help," Phoebe says. She eats a spoonful of gumbo, and she eats another spoonful right after. "This is really good." She thinks of her premonition, Andy, Whitney's role in this, Leo and the Elders. "I have so many questions for you."

"Ask away," Whitney says. "I've been alone for a long time." Phoebe catches her eye. "I mean, I've had my family, but..." She pauses. "Being what I am keeps me from interacting with the world. That's why Graham left the other night. I wanted to introduce myself to you guys, our new neighbors in his mind, but he didn't trust it. He doesn't trust anyone."

"Why?" Phoebe finds this strange.

"Graham's afraid of losing me," Whitney says. "Don't tell I said that. He'd never admit it. He believes he can keep me safe from anything, as long as he's here."

"Sounds like Prue," Phoebe says, looking into her bowl and stirring her gumbo. "I'm pretty sure she'd move a mountain if she had to, to protect us."

"He means well," Whitney says, "but I don't want to be locked away anymore. It's not fair to him or me. Our mother and grandfather did the same. They made it their life's mission to keep watch over me at all times, and I think all it did was shorten their lives. I don't want Graham to lose his life too or waste it trying to keep me alive."

"So you enlisted help," Phoebe says. Whitney had provided a few pieces to the puzzle. "But how did you enlist help from the Elders? What are you that they would involve us, our Whitelighter and Andy?"

"I'm an Oracle," Whitney answers.

"What?" Phoebe says. She vaguely recalls reading about Oracles in the book. What she remembers would not have the Elders placing her in The Charmed Ones' care. "Sorry. We're new to our craft. Over the past year, we've basically been playing catch up. I'm thrilled to meet you, but I'm not well-versed in what you are."

"Oracles are magical beings," Whitney explains. "They can foresee events through a crystal ball, have visions or can act in a similar vein as you do with your power of premonition. However, every few centuries an Oracle is born that can tip the scales between Good and Evil in one's favor."

"How?" Phoebe says.

"This Oracle can either become the guide for the Elders," Whitney says, "alerting them to Good Witches that need protection and potential and future Whitelighters and bringing in a new era of good magic, or this Oracle can become the guide for the Source." Whitney goes quiet, and a serious, somber expression takes to her face.

"The Source?" Phoebe questions.

"The Source of All Evil," Whitney answers.

Piper leaves the bank. She has a set expression on her face. She finds herself annoyed and frustrated after her meeting. Her loan was not approved because according to the building inspector the building she wants to buy needs too many repairs. On top of that, the bank thinks the building is in a high-risk area, meaning they believe it would prove unsafe for customers and fail to be lucrative.

Piper told them the place was perfect and she could make it work, but they still denied her. She walks into the parking lot, gets into her jeep, and puts the key into the ignition.

A moment later, Detrius blinks into the passenger's seat. He jams his athame into her in the chest, but she manages to freeze him before he takes her power.

Piper panics, looking at the new Warlock she and her sisters saw earlier and seeing the athame in her chest and the blood coming from it. She starts to breathe heavily.

"Leo!" Piper calls out for him. She shakes. "Leo..."


	8. Part 8

Charmed

Another Side, Another Story

The Oracle, The Witchlock and The Archlighter

(Part 8)

Leo orbs into the back seat of Piper's jeep. He places his hands on Piper's shoulders.

"I'm here," he tells hers. He orbs them out.

~!~

Detrius unfreezes. He's none to happy about this turn of events. He planned to take out one of the Witches before he spoke to his father about them, seeing that he gained the opportunity to get one of them alone, but apparently, these weren't ordinary Witches. If they had a Whitelighter and knew of his existence, to call on him in their time of need, these Witches were something more.

Detrius thinks it might be smart to speak with Orlin about them, considering they managed to summon him from their apartment. They are strong. He plans to prevent Orlin from going back for revenge, at least until they speak with their father. Detrius blinks out.

~!~

"An Oracle," Prue says.

Graham nods. "Yes, she's an Oracle, but she's unique. Because of her power, she's unique."

"Explain," Prue tells him.

"Oracles exist," Graham begins, "but she's unlike any Oracle that has come before. Usually, Oracles can see into the future or foresee trouble, but Whit can't. She can see Evil."

"By see Evil," Prue says, "you mean?" Prue can see there is a bigger picture, but she can't see the details. In her mind, it isn't coming together.

"No Evil being can hide from her," Graham says. "If I can keep her alive until the current Good Oracle dies, she'll be a force that changes everything. Unfortunately, if I fail or someone is able to sway her to Evil, she'll demonize her power and everyone will be in trouble."

"She'll be able to see Good," Prue says, "and be able to lead Evil to every Good being in the world."

"Correct," Graham says.

Prue could see the two of them would need to speak again. Graham's explanation told her of Whitney's importance, but she didn't want to focus on that information yet. Without Leo for confirmation, Prue needed to learn about Graham and Whitney's history, so she could decide if she would trust them.

"What does this have to do with you?" Prue says but catches herself. "You mentioned fate. You exist because of her fate. How does this relate to your half-Warlock side?"

"Genevieve Donahue," Graham starts.

Prue notices him gaze off to the side. She recognizes this gaze, looking off into the past. This is looking off into memories of someone you loved.

"My mother," Graham continues. "She had a unique power too. She could sense Evil and Evil intentions."

A useful power to have as a Witch, Prue thinks but does not say, not wanting to interrupt Graham.

"Our powers are tied to our emotions," Graham says. "After my father failed to kill her with his sons, he decided to kill her himself. Because of her power, he knew it would take time before he could get to her. So, he decided to use seduction to meet his ends."

Prue listens, wondering how Graham and Whitney managed to live through this ordeal and how their mother managed to live through it.

"The day I was born my mother was finally able to sense the intent he had masked for so long, killing her and abducting me," Graham tells her. "She couldn't vanquish him, so she wrote a spell to banish him to the Underworld. If he ever left, he would become human."

"Your mother was a strong woman and powerful Witch," Prue says.

"My grandfather used to say the same," Graham says and reveals a short smile. Prue watches it fade. "A part of me believes she could have vanquished him, but the love she came to feel for him stopped her."

Graham did not meet Prue's gaze as he spoke those words.

"You've never told anyone you felt that way," Prue says.

"Never," Graham says. "When you're a..." He trails off before he finishes his thought. "Your life is different."

Silence passed between them for a little while. Living as a Witch definitely takes you away from normal, the world everyone else inhabits.

"After our mother died, we moved from here to live with our grandfather in New Orleans." Graham gives Prue his attention again, bringing himself from his feelings of the past. "After he died, Whit had us move here."

Is it like this for most magical families, Prue thinks, they're all destined to die, in the fight against evil and trying to keep each other safe? A moment later, she brought a different question to mind, which she thought would be more appropriate to ask.

"You moved in with your grandfather," Prue says. "Did Whitney's father die too, at your father's hand?"

"Prue Halliwell," they hear a voice nearby and it draws their attention.

A woman around Prue's age, dressed in a business suit, walks to the table. "I finally get a chance to speak with you."

~!~

"The Source of All Evil," Phoebe repeats. "What does that even-?" She might not know what it means, but she knows it's on another level.

"The Source controls all Evil," Whitney explains simply, "and an Oracle usually guides his actions. The last Oracle like me joined that side. I'm willing to bet he knows about you and yours sisters. If not, he will soon. If he manages to learn about me, what I can do, he'll do whatever it takes to kill me."

"Is it safe to say he doesn't know about us?" Phoebe asks, trying not to worry about The Source of All Evil having them in his sights. "All of us?" She includes Whitney.

"I think so," Whitney says. "Graham's father wants me because he feels I'll be his shot to becoming the next Source. Either that or he wants to kill me to gain The Source's favor I'm not sure. I'm willing to bet he killed the Seer who foretold of my birth, so she wouldn't turn on him for her own gain."

"What I don't get is if other Seers and Oracles are out there how come they don't already know about me and my sisters, even you?" Phoebe says.

Whitney smiles. "Centuries of Good magic," she answers Phoebe's question. "And you should know, better than me, not every thing that is seen can be easily explained."

Phoebe realizes that truth. A vision doesn't necessarily give you all the answers. It can give you what could be, what might be, but it doesn't always give you something concrete. She and her sisters had proven that time and again.

"We have plenty to discuss," Phoebe says, finishing her gumbo. "I can't even wrap my head around it all. Regardless, I have an important question I can't put off any longer."

"Shoot," Whitney says.

"What about Andy?" Phoebe asks. "How does he fit into all this?"


	9. Part 9

Charmed

Another Side, Another Story

The Oracle, The Witchlock and The Archlighter

(Part 9)

"And you are?" Prue questions the woman standing in front of her.

The woman has long black hair, which rests on her shoulders. Her dark brown eyes exude a warmth and cheerfulness Prue has seldom experienced from other people.

The woman extends a hand to shake Prue's hand. "Ms. Halliwell, my name is Alexis Liu. I've been trying to get a hold of you for quite some time, but your sister, Phoebe I believe, has been fielding our calls."

Prue looks to Graham. Unexpected, she mouths. No problem, he mouths in reply. She looks back to Alexis.

"She might have mentioned it," Prue says. Before she can say more on the subject, Alexis continues.

"We heard you left Buckland's due to a personal loss," Alexis says. She speaks fast as if afraid Prue will dismiss her sooner rather than later. "We are sorry for your loss." She pauses. "We only wanted to present you with a job opportunity, and we were hoping you would accept our offer."

Prue notices Graham smile, an impressed smile. Not every day does someone try or a business tries to track you down to give you a job.

"We are Crystal Landings," Alexis says, "and we'd like to hire you as an International Buyer."

Prue finds herself speechless, but she quickly finds words. "Thank you for the offer, but I'm in the middle of lunch." She has enough on her plate already. Worrying about a job she might not be able to accept is not on the agenda.

"Please," Alexis pleads, "at least think about it. We've spoken to some of our clients who worked with you. They speak highly of you. We know you have great experience and are knowledgeable in your areas of expertise. Take our card." She hands Prue a business card. "We have great benefits, travel opportunities and much more. Think about it, and let us know."

Prue takes the card. She looks it over before giving her attention back to Alexis. "I will."

Alexis smiles in return. "Nice meeting you Ms. Halliwell, and I look forward to hearing from you." She nods and leaves.

"You must be great at what you do," Graham says, drawing Prue's attention from the card.

"I loved what I did," Prue says. "I worked hard."

"It paid off," Graham says. His words remind Prue of Roger's betrayal. Maybe it has, Prue thinks.

Graham checks his watch. "I hate to cut this short, but my lunch hour is about through."

"That's fine," Prue says. "We'll have to continue this conversation another time."

Graham calls for the waiter and the check. Prue reaches in her purse to pay for her half, but Graham stops her.

"Consider it a good faith gesture," Graham says. Prue continues to pull out her debit card, but he pays with his debit card instead. She puts her card away, and they stand together.

"Thank you," Prue says. "Next time, I'll get it."

Graham drives her home and drops her off. He waits until she reaches her door and opens it. He leaves her with a slight wave. She leaves him with a nod.

Prue enters the manor and shuts the door behind her. She walks into the foyer and hears a voice. "The Power of Three."

"Grams," Prue says.

~!~

Leo pulls the athame from Piper's chest. He heals her.

"Leo," Piper says. She sits up on her bed, takes a deep breath and hugs him. She holds him for a few moments. Afterward, she hits him on his arm. "Now you show up!?"

"Ow," Leo says. He laughs, messing with her. "You could have died." He says this seriously. "Of course I would show up."

She nods but adds, "You didn't hear me calling you earlier?" She stands from the bed and crosses her arms in front of him. She has the glare she's seen Prue wield many times over the years on her face, but she is sure it's not as effective expressing her anger, considering she's so glad to see him and grateful he saved her life.

Leo stands and places his hands around her waist. "You have to know I wanted to come, but I couldn't. It's been a while since we've talked. The Elders are willing to let us be together."

"You're kidding," Piper says. "That's great news. They don't see it as forbidden anymore?"

"They do," Leo says, "but you're a Charmed One. They don't want to do anything that might upset you or prevent you from doing Good."

"Sounds," Piper pauses, not sure how to respond, before "reasonable" slips from her lips.

"However," Leo explains, "Our relationship can't interfere with our work. They're cautious. They want to see if we'll work before they decide..." He trails off.

"Decide what?" Piper asks.

"Decide to make certain changes," Leo answers, a bit too cryptic for Piper's taste.

Piper wonders what he means, but she doesn't want to ruin the good news she just received. Besides, she has to address a work-related issue...for Prue's sake.

"You didn't come earlier because you were working," Piper says, "with Andy."

"I was," Leo says. She wasn't asking. Leo knows the expression on his face gave away the truth, Piper reads him well, so he confirms this for her. "I can't say more. I won't. What I will tell you, Graham and Whitney are who they say they are. I recommended they come into your care. You three are strong, especially together, and I knew you three could handle this."

"A heads up would've been nice," Piper replies, looking away from him.

"I know," Leo says. He gives her a short smile, which she notices from the corner of her eye.

"But Andy," Piper says.

Leo places a hand on her face, turns her toward him and kisses her passionately. He pulls away slowly. "I'll see you again soon. Don't worry. Everything will become clear to all three of you, especially Prue. Remember, I'm always watching over you." Leo orbs out. Piper grins. She can't help it.

Piper, filled with joy and happiness, brings herself back from Leo's kiss.

"Oh crap," Piper says. "My car." She leaves her room headed downstairs

with her car and the Warlocks on her mind. She needs her sisters. The faster they finish their job the faster she might be able to spend the night with her man. Going down the stairs, she calls for them. "Phoebe! Prue!"

~!~

"Almost forgot," Phoebe adds. "We wiped Orlin's memory. "As long as he didn't share his information with anyone else, you and Graham won't have to worry about him."

"The Charmed Ones are as good as I heard they were," Whitney says.

"From Leo and Andy," Phoebe says.

"Correct," Whitney says.

"Well spill," Phoebe says.

Whitney hesitates.

A few moments later, Prue and Piper walk into the kitchen.

"We've got good news and bad news," Piper says. "Leo confirmed their story." Piper nods to Whitney.

"And that second Warlock from earlier tried to kill Piper," Prue says. She looks and sounds pissed.

Phoebe's eyes grow wide and she stands from her chair. "Sweetie, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Piper says. "I've got a guardian angel, remember?" She glances upward.

"Whitney," Prue says. "We're going to have to ask you to leave. We're about to get rid of these Warlocks. Now."


	10. Part 10

Charmed

Another Side, Another Story

The Oracle, The Witchlock and The Archlighter

(Part 10)

"Tonight," Phoebe says.

Prue gives her a look, not understanding why Phoebe has responded that way.

"I still want to talk to Brendan," Phoebe says, answering the question Prue's expression asked her. "I want to get more info. Besides, we need the Power of One."

"No," Prue says, "we already have it."

Phoebe looks confused and so does Piper.

"The Power of Three," Grams says. This time all three hear her voice.

"That was Grams," Prue says. "I heard her voice earlier. She said those exact words."

"So did I," Piper says.

"Me three," Phoebe says.

"She tried to tell me," Prue says. "She tried to tell us. The Power of Three... As One."

"Like the Triquetra," Phoebe says.

"It represents us," Piper says.

"We can defeat Orlin and his brother if we work together as one," Prue says.

"We should go see Brendan," Piper says. "More info wouldn't hurt. But if we're going to do that, we should go together."

"You two go," Prue says. "I'll stay behind. Someone has to watch over Whitney."

They all turn to give Whitney their attention but find she has slipped out the back door.

"That's suspicious," Piper says.

"No," Phoebe says. "I think she wanted to avoid answering questions about Andy." She turns back to Prue. "We were about to talk about him right when you two came into the kitchen."

"When I met with Leo," Piper says, "I asked him about Andy too. He didn't say anything. Said he couldn't. Maybe the same goes for Whitney, for her own protection."

"I'll talk to her," Prue says. "You two go and get back. I want those two Warlocks vanquished before they recruit any more help. I don't want any more surprises."

Prue goes and gets her keys. She meets her sisters at the front door.

"Here are my keys," Prue says to Piper, handing them to her. "Go get your car." She turns to Phoebe. "Talk to Brendan." She addresses both of them. "And when you get back, we'll end them."

Phoebe laughs. "This is why I hate to be on your bad side."

Prue gives her a look. Piper smiles. Prue opens the door for them and leaves out with them at the same time. She makes her way to Whitney's house, watching her sisters drive off in her car, but she stops when she sees Darryl pull in front of the manor.

"You're headed to Graham's?" Darryl asks, stepping out of his car.

"I am," Prue says.

"We should talk," Darryl says. "It's time."

Prue watches him. He waits for her. Prue had been avoiding Darryl, but avoiding him wasn't personal. After losing Andy, she couldn't be around anyone. This was one of the reasons she quit her job. His death had her questioning life, questioning herself, as a sister, Witch and person. This was because she blamed herself for pulling Andy into this life and getting him involved.

Darryl is a reminder of her life without Andy. Prue couldn't handle it. Darryl is right. It is time for them to talk. Prue nods. She sits on her steps, so she can watch Whitney's house, and Darryl joins her, sitting beside her.

"He didn't want you to blame yourself," Darryl says.

Prue stares at the street, but Darryl's words bring her back. She turns to him. "Did he tell you?"

"He didn't give me all the details," Darryl says. "I didn't ask. We talked before he came here that day. He told me not to come. He said you three were in trouble and no matter what happened he wanted you to know he had to come. He had to come because he couldn't live with himself if anything happened to you."

Prue shakes her head and holds her hands out, staring out into the street once again. "I wonder if thought if I could live with myself if I lost him." She says this under her breath.

"I've taken care of everything," Darryl says. He places a file in her lap. She looks down at it before she looks at him. "He left me all the files he had on you. I didn't look through it."

Prue goes through the file. Andy had been closer to the truth than he realized before he had found it out.

"He asked me to take care of you and your sisters," Darryl says. "That's what I'm going to do."

Prue looks back to him. She wants to say, but there would be a chance we'd lose you too, but she doesn't. She wasn't going to lose any more people.

Darryl places an arm around her shoulders, but Prue hugs him.

"Thanks Darryl," Prue says.

They hug.

~!~

Piper and Phoebe arrive at the church. They find Brendan.

"Bless me father for I have sinned," Phoebe says. "I always wanted to say that."

Piper hits her on her arm. Phoebe laughs.

"Hey Brendan, remember us?" Piper asks, trying to do most of the talking.

"Of course I do," Brendan says. "How's Prue?"

"She's fine," Piper says, "fine. We actually need to talk to you..."

"In private," Phoebe says.

"It's supernatural business," Piper says.

"Right," Brendan says. "Let's go to my office."

They walk into the back of the church. He ushers them inside his office and shuts the door behind them.

"How can I help?" Brendan asks.

"You were a part of the Rowe coven," Phoebe says. "Did you ever hear of the Donahue coven?"

"Are we sure Donahue would be the family name?" Piper asks Phoebe.

"Actually," Brendan says, "yes, have you encountered them?"

"Yes, two of the brothers," Piper says.

"Two and a half," Phoebe adds.

Brendan tilts his head, wondering what she means.

"You know of them?" Piper asks, drawing his attention from Phoebe.

"The Warlock who leads the coven vanished 16 years ago," Brendan explains. "His sons, which number nine, have followed his orders since his disappearance. They are powerful, and they were one of the first covens my brothers and I were meant to dispose of had we joined together."

"You don't know the Warlock who leads them?" Phoebe asks, holding out hope a name might come to Brendan.

"Sorry I don't," Brendan says.

"There are nine of them," Piper asks, annoyed and distressed about this little gem.

"Yes, and they have a wide range of powers. Some of them even have demonic forms."

"Great," Piper says.

"If you want," Brendan says, "I can try to find information on their leader."

"No," Phoebe says. "You're an innocent. We don't want anything to happen to you."

"If anything did," Piper says, "Prue might kill us."

"We'll find out the truth sooner or later," Phoebe says. She turns to Piper. "Maybe, we'll capture one of the brothers and interrogate him?"

"Maybe I could freeze one and just unfreeze his head," Piper says. "Only if one of them will stay frozen."

"Thanks for your help Brendan," Phoebe says, turning back to him. She hugs him. "You're so cute. Prue should've stayed in contact with you."

"Phoebe," Piper says through grit teeth. She hits her and pushes her toward the door. "Thanks." She tells Brendan. "Sorry about her."

Brendan smiles. "Think nothing of it." He says this as Piper and Phoebe leave his office.

"Hopefully," Piper says, she and Phoebe exiting the church together, "the other seven won't find out anything about us."

Phoebe nods in agreement.

~!~

Detrius blinks into Orlin's room. He finds him just sitting on his bed and staring at the floor.

"I've been to see father," Detrius tells Orlin. "He wants us to capture the three Witches. They intrigue him."

Orlin looks at Detrius, and he looks at him as if he has spoken another language.

"What three Witches?" Orlin asks. "What does this have to do with me?"


	11. Part 11

Charmed

Another Side, Another Story

The Oracle, The Witchlock and The Archlighter

(Part 11)

Prue sits on her steps. Darryl has left. Prue watches over Graham and Whitney's house. She gets up and heads into the manor. She wanted to talk to Whitney about Andy, but she decides to let it go. He's gone. If he could come back, she knows in her heart he would.

Whitney was allowed to let her know he had moved on to a good place. On top of that, he spoke with the Elders and Leo, which let her know he wanted her to continue being a Witch, continue saving innocents and doing Good.

She would.

Prue heads into the house to change clothes and prepare to rid the world of the threats against Whitney and the threats against her and her sisters.

~!~

Phoebe and Piper arrive back at the manor.

"Prue!" Piper calls for her. She and Phoebe receive no answer. Phoebe goes to check the kitchen. Piper stands at the staircase and calls up the stairs, waiting for Phoebe.

"She's been busy," Phoebe says, returning from the kitchen. "Busy brewing potions."

"Guess that means she's in the attic," Piper says.

Piper and Phoebe climb the stairs for the attic. Upon reaching it, they find Prue sitting at the low table that sets in the middle of the attic. On the table, there are three potions and Phoebe's spells.

"Hey," Prue says. She turns toward them when she feels their presence.

"You okay?" Piper asks.

Prue stands and nods. She smiles. "Yeah, I am."

Piper and Phoebe see Prue looks good, and she looks like she's in a good place. They finally believe her.

"What did you guys learn?" Prue asks.

"Nothing good," Piper says. She sighs.

"We found out there are nine brothers," Phoebe says. "And their leader, their father, vanished 16 years ago."

"So once we take out these two," Piper says, "we'll be down to seven. And by now, the rest of the family knows us, so we can look forward to seeing them."

"Better they come after us than Whitney," Prue says. "We'll take them." Prue reassures Piper. "He didn't vanish." Prue tells Phoebe. "Graham's father. Graham's mother banished him to the Underworld. My guess? He secluded himself to protect his reputation."

"Did you ask him his father's name?" Piper asks. "That information might come in handy later."

"No," Prue says, "but when I get a chance, I will."

"Sounds good for us," Phoebe says, "right? If Graham's mom banished him, he probably won't become our problem."

"Unless her spell wore off after her death," Prue says, "and he's been biding his time until he finds the opportune moment to kill Whitney, now us. That is to say if his sons don't get the jobs done first."

"Prue," Piper says, "I don't need this kind of stress in my life."

Prue wraps an arm around Piper and gives her a slight shake. "We'll be fine."

"What have you been up to?" Phoebe asks.

"Working on our plan of action," Prue says. "We'll summon Orlin again." She tells Piper. "You'll freeze him." She tells them both. "If the other Warlock appears, or any other Warlock, I've got a sleep potion, an immobilizing potion, and an explosion potion."

"Look at you Wicca Wonder," Phoebe says.

Prue smiles. "We'll use your spell to take out Orlin, and I have a backup spell for Warlock no. 2."

"What spell?" Piper asks.

"An oldie," Prue says to Piper. "You'll like it." She tells Phoebe. "To celebrate our anniversary." She picks up the potions. "You two ready?" She hands Piper the immobilizing potion, she hands Phoebe the sleep potion, and she keeps the explosion potion for herself.

"Ready as we're going to be," Piper says.

"Let's do this sister Witches," Phoebe says. She wraps her arms around both her sisters, and they walk out the attic.

~!~

Detrius stares at Orlin.

"What are you talking about?" Orlin asks.

"The three Witches we faced earlier," Detrius says.

Orlin holds his head in his hands. "I'm having trouble remembering anything from earlier today. I'm having troubling recalling the past couple days."

"Do you remember finding Graham and Whitney?" Detrius questions him.

"I found them?" Orlin replies.

"The Witches did this to you when they summoned you," Detrius says, more to himself than to Orlin. "It's the only explanation."

Orlin disappears. As they did before, the Witches have summoned him.

Detrius is furious. Their father is right. If these are the three Witches they are trying to find, they are nuisances and need to be erased.

Detrius blinks after Orlin.

~!~

Orlin appears in the sitting room. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe surround him. Piper freezes him and follows up with throwing her potion at his feet. Orlin unfreezes quickly, but when he tries to blink out nothing happens.

Each sister has a copy of Phoebe's vanquishing spell ready. They say the spell at the same time.

"Evil being, troublesome rat

Dark Warlock, loathsome gnat

Fall, falter, disappear

Go, get, be gone from here"

Orlin explodes, and they each take a step back. They watch as an essence lingers. It hangs in the air. The essence moves toward the foyer. They turn to see the second Warlock absorbing the essence.

"Hello ladies," Detrius says. "The name's Detrius, and I will be the last Warlock you'll ever see."

They watch Detrius change. He takes on his Demonic form. Large bat-like ears erupt from his head. Fangs protrude from his mouth, fangs almost as long as an arm. Leather-like wings fuse with his now bulging arms. Runic tattoos take refuge on his bare muscular chest. An inhuman roar comes from his mouth.

Piper tries to freeze him, and Detrius takes a step toward them.

"Worth a shot," Piper says and proceeds to panic.

Phoebe throws her potion. Nothing happens. Piper throws hers. Detrius catches it with his mouth, crunches it and swallows it, glass and all.

Piper makes a scared, terrified noise.

Detrius takes more steps toward the sisters. He shoots an Energy Ball from his mouth, and Prue deflects it back at him. He staggers back, but he recovers. He opens his mouth and emits a shockwave. Piper slams into the wall above the staircase and lands on the stairs. Prue flies back onto the dining room table. Phoebe gets knocked into the couch in the sitting room.

Prue swings herself to the side of the table and heads into the sitting room with a determined expression on her face. "Phoebe!"

"I'm alright," Phoebe says, rising up from the couch.

"Check on Piper," Prue commands.

"I'm fine," Piper exclaims. She struggles to stand on her feet. She makes sounds expressing her pain and frustration with this Warlock. "Let's get this bastard!" Phoebe helps Piper to her feet.

Prue runs toward Detrius. Piper and Phoebe watch, moving back into the sitting room. Prue performs a front flip kick charged with her Telekinesis. She sends Detrius toward the ceiling. He hits the ceiling and falls back into the manor doors. Prue stands from bended knee. She glares at Detrius a moment before she joins her sisters.

"Prue!" Phoebe exclaims. "You been practicing!?"

"What do you think I've been doing the past month?" Prue says.

"Ugh," Phoebe says. "I want an active power."

"Focus," Piper says.

Prue stands in-between her sisters and holds their hands. Detrius struggles to his feet.

"The Power of Three will set us free," Prue says. Her eyes set on Detrius.

Piper holds Prue's hand with both her hands, understanding what spell wants to use. She sets her eyes on Detrius. "The Power of Three will set us free."

Phoebe smiles, thinking that's a great anniversary spell. She hooks an arm around Prue's while she holds her hand. "The Power of Three will sets us free."

Detrius fires another Energy ball, but it bounces back at him due to an unseen force.

"The Power of Three will set us free," They chant together. "The Power of Three will set us free. The Power of Three will set us free."

Detrius' Demonic form is stripped from him, and it becomes wailing particles that encircle him. The sisters can see Orlin's face in the particles.

"The Power of Three will set us free," The sisters continue to chant. Detrius falls to his knees. He becomes particles that encircle his deteriorating body. "The Power of Three will set us free. The Power of Three will set us free!"

Detrius becomes no more than particles. The particles all swirl together, merge into one, and explode.

"The Power of Three," Phoebe says.

"The Power of One," Prue corrects her. She looks at both her sisters and smiles.

"I need a massage from Leo," Piper says, "or a drink."

Prue and Phoebe laugh.

At the same time, they all see a glowing light. Grams appears.

"Hello my darlings," Grams says. "Happy Anniversary."


	12. Part 12

Charmed

Another Side, Another Story

The Oracle, The Witchlock and The Archlighter

(Part 12)

Final Part

"Grams?" Piper questions. "We did die..."

Phoebe reaches behind Prue and hits Piper. "We did not."

"Grams," Prue starts, "how is this..."

"Possible," Piper finishes.

"Anything is possible," Grams answers. She adds. "When you're a Witch. There's just the matter of doing it."

Phoebe has a question on the tip her tongue, but she herself isn't sure what it is.

"I've been with you every step of the way," Grams says, answering Phoebe's unknown question.

"You're the one turning the pages in the book," Phoebe says.

Grams nods. "You three, you've come a long way. What you've accomplished in the past year, what you just did, and the fact you can see me now, it means you can do anything as long as you remember your bond. Sisters."

"This is," Phoebe starts.

"Amazing," Piper finishes.

Grams extends her arms toward her granddaughters. "I'll always be near. Be good to each other. I love you. Blessed Be." She disappears.

They stand together, content.

~!~

Seven Warlocks have traveled to an undisclosed part of the Underworld. A figure stands in darkness with his back to them.

One Warlock hovers cross-legged in the air.

One Warlock stands with his hand holding onto the back of his neck.

Two Warlocks are side by side. One has his arms crossed, and the other holds his right shoulder with his left hand.

Three Warlocks are gathered. One keeps his hands interlocked. The second lays sprawled out on a rock formation. The third sits on a mound with his hands on his knees.

"Two of our brothers are dead," one of the three speaks. The one with his

hands interlocked. "Two of your youngest sons vanquished, one right after the other."

"Guess it's fair to say," the one that hovers says, "they found the three

Witches."

The Warlock that stands holding the back of his neck steps forward. His striking blue eyes seem to radiate in the darkness. "I will be the one to avenge them."

The figure before them all slightly turns his head to them. He nods.

~!~

_Prue._ Prue wakes. No dreams about Andy this time. She gets up out of bed and stands by her window. She plans to speak with Alexis soon, but she'll take a few more days. She and Phoebe are going to see about helping Piper get her building. They want to help her see her dream become a reality.

Prue gazes out at the moon.

"Prue," a familiar voice calls to her.

"Andy?" She turns toward it.

Prue watches Andy fade into the room, fading and orbing at the same time. A mix. A combination. It looks like orbing but less conspicuous.

She grabs him and hugs him, holds him. She lays her head on his chest. If this is a dream, she doesn't care. He wraps his arms around her. But she feels him. He feels real. He isn't a dream. She is determined not to cry.

She pulls back to look him in the eye, holding onto his arms. "You're not a Whitelighter."

"No," Andy says. "I'm not."

"You didn't want to be a part of this world," Prue says.

"When I was alive," Andy says, "I didn't. Even then Prue, I loved you more than all of it. I still do."

"I didn't know," Prue admits, "but I see everything clearly now."

"As for what I am," Andy says, "when you help save The Charmed Ones, it's a big deal."

"I bet," Prue says.

Andy lies down on her bed, pulling her with him. He wraps his arms around her, pulling her back against his chest, and spoons her. "I'm an Archlighter."

"The Elders made you an offer to become an Archlighter after you died saving us," Prue says. The words are difficult for her to say.

"They did," Andy says. "One Archlighter exists, a warrior Whitelighter, who services the Oracle before and after he or she takes her position, if he or she chooses Good. The Archlighter uses the Empyreal Sword to protect the Oracle against attacks spanning multiple planes of existence."

"Wow," Prue says. "Look at you. Guess we're both going to get used to a lot of changes in our lives."

"We have each other," Andy says. "We have that constant. That's all that matters to me."

"You're something unfamiliar to me," Prue says. "Archlighter? Empyreal Sword? I have questions. My first one, why did you wait so long to return here?"

"I couldn't come back to you," Andy says. "I've been training. My training isn't over. Although, after what you and your sisters did, the Elders felt I could use a break."

Prue turns toward him. "You're going to leave again."

Andy nods. "I'll be back. When I return, I'll be charged with protecting Whitney, while she's here and once she ascends."

"All we have is tonight," Prue says, partially in disbelief.

"For now," Andy reassures her.

Prue sits up. She pulls Andy up. She kisses him passionately. She pulls away. "Then, we're going to make the most of it."

Andy kisses her back, deeply and sensuously, as those words leave her mouth.

The door bursts open.

"Before you two get started," Phoebe says. She and Piper run over and hug on Andy.

"Andy," Phoebe and Piper call to him in unison.

"We're glad you made it back," Phoebe says.

"Thank you so much for helping to save our lives," Piper says. "I, for one, really appreciate that."

Andy and Prue laugh.

"Anytime," Andy says.

"Never again," Prue says, "if I can help it."

Phoebe holds one of his hands. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." She pulls on Piper, and they head out the door. "Carry on." Phoebe closes the door behind them.

Prue and Andy laugh some more. Andy pulls Prue back against his chest and holds onto her.

"I love you," Prue says. She says it, to mean it, with all her heart.

"I love you too," Andy says.

Prue turns to look at him, face him, and smiles. Andy smiles in return.

~!~

Later, that morning, Prue sits on the front steps outside the manor, smiling. She holds her cup of coffee in between in her hands.

Piper joins her after retrieving the newspaper from the yard.

Phoebe comes from inside the manor, opening the door, stepping outside, and descending a few steps.

Phoebe stands behind Prue. Piper leans on a step before Prue.

"So," Phoebe says, "Andy's gone?"

"For now," Piper says, answering her question, knowing it's the right answer.

"This is going to be an interesting year for us," Prue says. She drinks from her cup. "The Oracle, The Witchlock, and The Archlighter."

"It'll be full of changes, full of surprises, and full of fun," Phoebe comments.

"Let's not forget crazy, wild, and dangerous," Piper remarks.

Phoebe heads back inside. "We'll handle it." Phoebe says.

Piper follows behind her. "All of it." Piper says begrudgingly.

Prue goes inside too but stops in the doorway of the manor. "Yes. We. Will." She holds her coffee cup in one hand. She smiles. With a slight wave of her other hand, using her Telekinesis, she shuts the door.


End file.
